disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Big Day
The Big Day es un episodio de Wander Over Yonder. Sinopsis Lord Fobia conoce su oportunidad para acabar con Wander y Sylvia. Wander dice que ese parece un día perfecto para morir, y Fobia hace que este día final sea más especial. Trama El episodio comienza con una vista del espacio de un planeta verde y boscoso, luego, al acercarse se ve al Comandante Peepers anunciar el nuevo gran invento de Lord Fobia: El Tour de Destrucción Galáctico. Luego de eso el planeta explota. Con Lord Dominator ya destruyendo planetas, Fobia trata de destruir doce planetas en 3 semanas con un nuevo invento, el Blaster Desastroso 5000. Todos están super emocionados, hasta que un Furio Guardia pregunta que sucederá con Wander, pero Fobia y Peepers lo interrumpen y le dice que está prohibida la palabra con "W". Fobia dice que ya no está mas interesado en ellos, pero justamente los ve pasar flotando tras la ventana. Fobia se disculpa a si mismo y captura a Wander y Sylvia y se prepara para destruirlos, pero Wander no se impresoiona, cosa que sorprende a Fobia y a Sylvia. Wander convence a Fobia que deben ser destruidos de una manera grande, no en un segundo. Sylvia entiende que Wander esta tratando de distraer a Fobia y que planearan su destrucción tan bien como una boda. Empiezan siendo metidos en el cuarto de la tortura de Fobia en donde él trae un hacha, pero Wander le dice que eso ya pasó de moda. Así que Fobia decide colocarlos en aceite hirviendo, pero Wander sigue sin estar impresionado. Fobia prueba muchos métodos de tortura distintos, pero ninguno funciona. Luego Wander dice que quizás su capa no le ayuda y le sugiere probarse otra en su guardarropa. Fobia prueba varios estilos, hasta finalmente quedarse con una igual a la suya pero un poco más brillante. Luego de escoger un traje, Fobia lleva a Wander al cuarto de la tortura, en donde enciende una luz verde y siniestra. Wander sugiere algo de música de humor. Luego de ir por su MP3 y escuchar algunos audios embarazosos, decide coloca la melodía de Modest Mussorgsky, Night on Bald Mountain. Fobia dice entonces, uno, dos tres vamos pero Wander es indiferente a ello. Luego de dar un monologo malvado, Wander le dice que mejor lo escriba. Wander, luego sugiere invitar a todos los Furio Guardias a presenciar la ceremonia. Sylvia se da cuenta que el cuarto no es lo suficientemente grande para que todos quepan por lo que se trasladan a un gran comedor, un Furio Guardia chef trae un pequeño pastel, Sylvia carga una escultura de hielo gigante que representa a Lord Fobia dándole una bofetada a Wander, y el Furio Guardia chef trae un pastel más grande. pero Wander aun sugiere que la ceremonia debe ser mayor, así que invitan a todos, y finalmente el Furio Guardia trae un pastel inmenso. Los Furio Guardias reciben las invitaciones, y se confunden pues Fobia habíoa dicho que ya no le interesaba Wander. Cambiaron su mente, cuando vieron que estarían dando pastel gratis. Fobia prepara su discurso, cuando es interrumpido por Peepers en el cuarto. Peepers le dice que se acercan al primer planeta que destruirán. Peepers se muestra demasiado emocionado, y Fobia no le cuenta de la ceremonia. Fobia va hacia a donde está Wander. Al principio piensa que se enfadará por haberlo engañado, pero en vez de eso le dice que no ha escogido el método de tortura. Fobia tiene una idea. Mientras tanto Peepers en el cuarto de control, empieza a preparar los controles del Blaster Desastroso 5000 para detsruir un planeta, pero nad aocurre. Se da cuenta entonces que el blaster había sido removido del techo de la nave. Mira entonces una invitación a la ceremonia, y lee la nota "¡No le digan a Peepers!" En la ceremonia, Fobia hace su gran entrada en una escena colorida. Peepers entra furioso tras de él, y furiosos le dice a Fobia que está muy enfradado por haber abandonado el plan. Mientras tanto, Sylvia sugiere hacer su escape, pero Wander dice que tiene una manera, por que lo que comenzó como un plan, había sido algo más, pues vio a Fobia feliz por primera vez. Sylvia tiene una idea. Fobia le dice a Peepers que está en lo correcto , pero que no le importa. Acto seguido, prende el láser, sin embargo al voltear se da cuenta que Wander y Sylvia no están. Como el laser les debería haber caído a ellos, le cae a la nave, y esta explota, mientras Wander y Sylvia se van felices en una burbuja. Créditos Fobia se encuentra jugando con una figura de Wander, en su pastel. Canciones * Lord Hater's Theme (instrumental) * Westley, You're the Best (instrumental) * Commander Peeper's Theme (instrumental) Curiosidades * Esta es la tercera vez que Wander casi es matado por Lord Fobia, luego de The Fancy Party y The Buddies. * Sin contar los cortos, esta es la primera vez que Wander quiere que Fobia lo destruya. * Es el quinto episodio en el que el título es una frase que dicen los personajes. * Es la tercera vez que aparece el cuarto de la tortura de Fobia. * Es el tercer episodio con un intro de broma. * Es la tercera vez que la nave de Fobia es destruida. * Es el quinto episodio en el que Wander no se quita el sombrero. * Es el segundo episodio en comenzar con las palabras "The Big" * Lord Dominator es referido como un hombre por Peepers, ya que el aún no sabe que es una mujer. Referencias * Duck Dodgers in the 24''½th Century'- ''Los planetas con numeros están basados en los planbetas con letras de este cortometraje de Daffy Duck. * [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiro_Loco_McGraw '''Quick Draw McGraw]'-' Cuando el banjo de Wander cae al suelo hace el ruido "kabong" que se oái en esta serie. * [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Python_and_the_Holy_Grail Monty Python and the Holy Grail]'-' Peepers corriendo entre dos guardias, es una referencia a lo que hace Lancelot en esta película de culto. * [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Just_Called_to_Say_I_Love_You- I Just Call to Say I Love You-'] Esta canción suena en el iPod de Fobia. * [[Night on Bald Mountain|'Night on Bald Mountain]]- Esta composición de Modest Mussorgsky, que aparece en Fantasia, tambiérn suena en este episodio. Galería S02E02aMoodMusic.png Categoría:Episodios de Wander Over Yonder Categoría:Episodios de Televisión